


Wrapping Presents

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, Spideypool - Freeform, Wrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Peter and Wade wrap Christmas presents.





	Wrapping Presents

**Author's Note:**

> I made Peter and Gwen friends since they were kids, just roll with it.

Peter hauls his grocery bags of Christmas gifts up to the door to his apartment. He curses himself for not getting his keys out ahead of time, struggling to fish them out of his jeans pocket without having to set down the bags. Christmas was great, don't get Peter wrong, but it's a nightmare to navigate through stores during December. That, and his eyes are always super dry and itchy this time of year, which is extremely annoying.

Peter finally gets into the apartment, and drops his arm loads of bags onto the floor. Peter rubs his eyes tiredly, knowing it'll only make it worse. "Fuck my eyes."

"I'd rather not, that sounds painful."

Peter definitely doesn't shriek. _(Fuck you, he does not.)_ After Peter's heart rate goes down a little, and he detaches himself from the ceiling, Peter glares at Wade. "Stop doing that!"

Wade snickers from where he's sprawled out on the couch. "Jumpy much, baby boy?"

Peter looks up at the black sneaker mark that is now on his ceiling, and sighs. "What are you doing here?"

Wade shrugs. "I happened to be in the neighborhood, and wanted to hang out with my favorite arachnid. When I saw you were gone I figured I'd just wait for you."

Peter starts dragging bags over to the living room, and plops down onto the carpet. "You can stay, but you have to help wrap presents."

Wade claps his hands together and grins. "I'll get the Christmas music going!"

 

* * *

 

 

Wade holds his hand out wordlessly, and Peter hands him another 'to and from' label.

"What do I write for the barbie one?"

"Madison. It's for the little girl I babysit for sometimes. Her grandmother is friends with my Aunt May."

Wade nods and writes the name, and then tosses it into the 'wrapped' pile.

The song playing on Wade's iPod changes, and a new one comes on.

Peter raises an eyebrow. "Toxic is not a Christmas song."

"It's a traditional earth ballad!"

Peter rolls his eyes. "You're such a nerd."

Wade goes to grab the next bag, and Peter quickly grabs it, hiding it from view.

"Not that one. That one has stuff for you in it." Peter pushes it under the couch to be wrapped later.

Wade gets a weird look on his face, a mix of what looks like surprise and confusion. "You got me something for Christmas? You didn't have to do that."

Peter smiles. "I know dummy, I wanted to."

Wade ducks his head, and Peter pretends not to notice him blushing.

He hands Wade a mini stuffed golden retriever, and another roll of wrapping paper. "Here, this one's for Gwen.

Wade grins. "This is adorable."

"Did I ever tell you about Gwen and I's long ago plans to get a dog?"

Wade shakes his head."

"When Gwen and I were kids, we always said we were going to get a golden retriever together when we grew up. And when we got married and had separate houses, of course we would still share it. Gwen even made up a chart of who got what days with the dog."

Wade laughs. "That's adorable. Did you ever attempt to get one?"

"We did a couple times, but it never exactly panned out how we expected~"

 


End file.
